boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotoe Kinukawa
|image1 = KotoeKinukawa_novel.png|Novel KotoeKinukawa_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 衣川 琴絵 |kana = きぬかわ ことえ |rōmaji = Kinukawa Kotoe |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 16-17 |status = Alive |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Jin Asukai (Cousin) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 4 |japanese_voice = Kana Asumi |english_voice = Mallorie Rodak Kristen McGuire (Young) }} Kotoe Kinukawa (衣川 琴絵, Kinukawa Kotoe) is a character from Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator. She is a student at Shinyo Academy, the cousin of Jin Asukai, and later a "puppet" of Spooky E. Personality Kotoe appears to be a cheerful, optimistic and happy girl, contrasting the more cynical personality of Jin, her cousin. She is often the one to take care of Jin, bringing him food and supporting him, and trying to keep her father from kicking Jin out, overall being his only remaining family member that cares about him. In reality, though, Kotoe's love for her cousin is more than just familial, having developed feelings for him at a young age, ever since she first met him, and although she is aware that her love would never be reciprocated, she still holds a faint hope that somehow they could become a couple, shown by how she didn't want her family to adopt Jin after his father's death, because if that happened, the two would officially become brother and sister, completely ruining all chances of her love being answered. According to Jin, Kotoe was not a very serious girl, because she lacked a bud in her heart, meaning that, while she did have plenty of kindness and empathy, and had a fortunate life, because of her parents' money, she never felt any real passion for anything, and always felt an emptiness inside of her as a result, becoming jealous of normaal people who can get attached and emotional about meaningless things. She substituted this emptiness inside of her heart with her love for Jin Asukai, partially using him to be able to keep living happily. Whenever she feels down, she likes to go to an abandoned amusement park owned by her family, where she spends time alone. After becoming Spooky E's best puppet, Kotoe retained most of the man's personality traits, talking in the same sarcastic and mocking manner the obese man did, and inheriting all of his desires, becoming a sort of clone, not directly controlled by him, but simply following the same will. Appearance KotoeKinukawa design.png Kotoe is a young girl with short, straight, light brown hair, with a black hairpit on the left side, and brown eyes. She is shown wearing the white Shinyo Academy female sailor uniform. In the anime, Kotoe has longer and darker brown hair, brown eyes, and is shown wearing a green sweater, a dark red skirt, and light brown boots. Background Kotoe was born to a very rich family who owned a lot of land. She first met Jin Asukai when his father, Kotoe's uncle, came to return the money he borrowed. She was instantly enchanted by Jin's mysterious aura and calm demeanor, which he possessed even when he was still a child. Later, Jin's father died, and Kotoe's family begrudgingly took in Jin. Story Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2 Trivia *Kotoe's last name, Kinukawa, is written with the characters for "garment" and "river". *Kotoe's first name is written with the characters for "harp" and "picture". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Shinyo Academy